


more than meets the eye

by yellowmarshmallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-War, Wandmaker Harry Potter, draco being an amazing dad, pansy and draco being best friends, scorpius being a cute adorable child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmarshmallow/pseuds/yellowmarshmallow
Summary: Draco hasn't been able to cast a spell properly for weeks but refuses to do anything about it and Pansy is at her wits ends. It doesn't help that the only Wandmaker in Britain is Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 310





	more than meets the eye

The first time he noticed something was wrong was when he moved into his new apartment. Scorpius was dancing around the apartment, making sure not to get under his dad’s feet as he levitated boxes into their designated rooms whilst Pansy said she was helping – in reality she was lying on the sofa, avoiding going to work. Draco smiled as he saw the grin on Scoripus’ face, who was now sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter.

“You’ll have to go in at some point Pans,” Draco said, carefully stacking yet another box in the kitchen. “Perhaps you’re overthinking it.”

“I know Dray, I know, but I made a complete fool of myself and I don’t think I can look her in the eye without spontaneously combusting,” she groaned, burying her face in one of the few unpacked pillows on the sofa.

“I’m not sure how spontaneous it would be if you’re here talking about it,” Draco added, not even glancing at her as he stacked away plates with the flick of his wrist. Pansy was about to flip him off until she remembered Scorpius and settled on a glare.

“What does spontaneous mean?” Scoripus asked in a whisper to Draco, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

Draco smiled at his son. “It’s something that was unplanned and sudden ma petite étoile,” he whispered back, kissing the top of his head before turning back to Pansy. “Besides, you like this job.”

She sighed dramatically and Draco gave her a small smile, “I do, it’s one of the best jobs I’ve had – it’s helped me to learn so much about Muggles! But she’ll hate me, I know it.”

“She won’t _hate_ you Pans, it might be a bit – “ He flinched as the box crashed onto the floor, thankful that there wasn’t anything too important or fragile in the box. “That’s never happened before,” he muttered to himself as Pansy sat up to look at him. Scorpius seemed rather unfazed.

“Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. Draco always had complete control over his magic, always.

Draco waved his hand dismissively and he opened the box to check nothing was broken. “I’m fine, probably just distracted,” he said, though unsure. He didn’t feel any different but his connection to his wand suddenly felt weaker and he couldn’t come up with an explanation as to why.

As Pansy went back to her sighing, Draco tried, albeit apprehensively, to levitate the box again. ‘It’s an easy spell Draco, come on,’ he thought to himself as the box slowly lifted off the ground. He sighed an internal sigh of relief although, he was certain he couldn’t raise it as high as he could before, but he shrugged off the feeling.

However, it happened again, and again, and again, until Pansy was tired of hearing Draco pretend it wasn’t happening, “OK that’s it, Draco _what_ is wrong, why are you so unfocused?”

Draco frowned, “I’m not, I feel normal,” he sighed. “Perhaps it’s the move, maybe I just need to sleep it off.”

Pansy looked unconvinced but nodded. “Maybe you should, I’ll visit you tomorrow,” she said, putting her coat on to leave. She gave Draco a warm hug as Scoripus came over to say goodbye.

“And don’t forget to actually _show up_ for work today Pansy, you’ll regret not going,” Draco smiled softly at his friend who shrugged in response.

“I’ll try,” she shrugged, kneeling down to get to Scorpius’ height. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid whilst I’m gone will you?” she whispered to him, loud enough for Draco to hear, and Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

“Don’t worry Auntie Pansy, I’ll make sure he’s smart,” he whispered back as Draco rolled his eyes.

“Stop influencing my son Parkinson,” he said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

“Just get some rest alright?” she added as she left.

Draco went to unpack more boxes, but Scorpius pulled at his sleeves.

“Daddy no! Auntie Pansy said you need to _rest_ so it’s bedtime,” he said with a firm nod making Draco chuckle.

“How about we play a game? that counts as rest,” he smiled.

Scorpius shook his head, “no! Sleep!” he replied, and Draco shook his head with a smile.

“Well then, sleep it is.”

But, no matter how much he tried to will it into fruition, sleep did not cure whatever was happening. Just after a week, Pansy tried to insist that he go to a wand maker, any wand maker but Draco refused – “It’s got nothing to do with my wand Pansy, it will pass.”

It didn’t.

Which was why Pansy was making her grand entrance into Draco’s apartment, thankfully whilst Scorpius was at Narcissa’s.

“For the last time Pansy, I’m _fine_ ,” Draco let out an exasperated sigh as Pansy forced her way into his apartment, again – he had just managed to have a moment of time to relax and brew his tea too.

“For Merlin’s sake Draco, you haven’t cast any spells properly in over a _month_ , something is wrong.” Pansy stood still in the middle of Draco’s apartment, looking impatiently at him, waiting for an answer.

Draco sighed, not really wanting to admit she was right.

“ _I’m fine_ ,” he insisted, not having the strength to argue with her over this. He had been studying for his Healer exam that was coming up, though he wasn’t sure how he’d ever pass at this rate. It took him a few years but when he was accepted onto the Healer apprenticeship scheme, he was so happy he almost cried as he told Pansy – though she still swears dying would be less painful than letting Draco give her medical attention.

Therefore, to not let his efforts go to waste, he had tried everything he could think of to get his wand to work: he meditated, took healing potions, washed and polished his wand, he had even succumbed to drinking less caffeinated tea for a week (this only made it worse). It was official, his wand no longer worked for him, but he refused to admit it for one particular reason.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, suck up that _fucking_ pride of yours and visit Potter or so help me, I _will_ tell your mother,” Pansy said quickly and angrily, as if trying to drill it into Draco’s head.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew eventually he would have to visit Potter’s shop, but he would rather not.

The news of Potter’s career had been everywhere for the first few years after the war, in every tabloid you could get your hands on. Apparently, he had tried almost every profession you could think of; professional seeker, defence against the dark arts teacher, auror. He worked in the Weasley Twin’s joke shop, Muggle cafes, even tried a ministry job. Then, as Potter seemed to have a knack for doing, he decided to pursue the most obscure and difficult job imaginable; wand making.

Everyone had been shocked to hear that Ollivander was retiring, more shocked to hear Potter had been taken in as his apprentice, but according to the Prophet, he was naturally gifted at it – ‘Trust Potter to be gifted at it, as he is with everything.’ This did, however, make it incredibly awkward for Draco to have any check-ups on his wand. It had been bad enough with Ollivander, whom he had in his basement for months, but Potter… it was impossible to imagine that he didn’t despise Draco.

“Pansy, you know it has nothing to do with pride,” he said, feeling a throbbing at the back of his skull.

“Apologise then, I don’t care!” She threw her hands up in frustration. “You can’t go on like this, _please_ go,” she insisted, resting her hand on Draco’s shoulder. “What have you told Scorpius?”

“That I’m feeling a little under the weather,” Draco said, earning a look from Pansy. “He’ll hex me you know,” Draco said, trying to find any other excuses but he had exhausted all of them.

Pansy sighed, “he won’t, and you know it. At most he’ll tell you to leave and we’ll have to find a different option.”

“If I promise to make a visit, will you leave me alone?” Draco asked hopefully.

“ _Yes,_ ” Pansy said, clearly also tired of asking him to go.

And so, here he was, stood outside of Potter’s wand shop for the 5th time this week. Every day he had stood outside, mentally preparing himself to go in, and every day he talked himself out of it. He insisted however, that today was the day as he was going to enter the little shop.

The shop was creatively called, Wands (Draco wondered how long it had taken Potter to come up with that name) but besides a different sign, it looked the same. The windows were tinted so you couldn’t see inside the shop, and it was painted a dark shade of purple.

Trying to calm his nerves, he took a deep breath, swallowing as much pride and fear as he could before he walked into the shop. A little bell dinged over his head as he entered, and to his delight, he wasn’t hexed or asked to leave the moment he stepped foot in the shop. In fact, he had no greeting as he entered the shop, it looked deserted. He almost yelped in surprise when he saw a tree branch in front of him. Potter had appeared to turn his shop into a mini forest.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” he heard a voice float from somewhere in the shop. “Please have a seat,” the voice said again. Draco recognised it to be Potter’s voice and he wondered if he would have been so polite had he known it was Draco who just walked into the store.

The shop really was nothing like it used to be. There was no lingering dust in the air and as Draco slowly walked further into the shop, he noticed it felt more inviting, like the feeling he got when he walked into the café Pansy worked at. Balls of orange light floated below the ceiling, just visible through the tops of the trees, somehow giving the entire shop a bright golden glow. There were window seats decked in red and gold cushions. ‘Still a Gryffindor at heart I see,” Draco thought to himself, amused. He looked into the forest to see if he could see the back wall, but all he could see was more trees. He wondered if Potter had put an extension charm on the shop to fit the forest in the shop.

The shop felt loved, as if everything about the shop had been carefully thought out to make each person who entered as comfortable as possible.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Potter stumbled backwards out of the trees. He was as graceful as Draco remembered him to be. Draco was shocked to see that Potter didn’t look that different from when they were seventeen, just older. His emerald eyes lacked the child-like wonder they used have but still held a fiery warmth. His hair a mess of curls, untameable by the strongest of magic, he suspected. His glasses were slightly crooked from his stumbling and his scar was only partially hidden, but his smile seemed to be more effortless than it was in Hogwarts, as if being happier was easier. “Sorry for the wait there,” he said, dusting off his robes. “How can I – _Malfoy_?” Potter blinked rapidly, seeming to check Draco was really there.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, Potter, I do happen to still exist.” Draco tried his best to hide how uncomfortable he felt in Potter’s presence, especially as he was gawking at him.

There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence where Potter looked lost in thought before he sighed with a small smile. “Bloody hell, I was beginning to think you’d _never_ come in,” he said, sounding relieved.

“What?” Draco asked, wondering if Potter had confused him for someone else.

Potter rolled his eyes. “You’ve been staring at the shop for the past 5 days Malfoy, I noticed,” he chuckled.

Draco felt his mouth go dry as his mind blanked for any response. “My apologies,” he said, avoiding looking Potter in the eye.

Potter raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting some sort of witty remark back. He shrugged, “it’s alright, I’ve been wondering when you’d decide to get your wand checked. I assume that’s why you’re here?” he asked, waiting for a reply.

Draco nodded. “My wand hasn’t been acting as it should as of late,” he said, still avoiding looking at Potter, who’s oddly nice behaviour unnerved him.

“I’m _so_ shocked,” said Potter, his voice laced with sarcasm. “This is why you need to get frequent checks on these things, honestly.”

“You sound like Pansy,” Draco said absentmindedly with a sigh.

Potter looked surprised. “You’re still in contact with her?”

Nodding, Draco cursed to himself as he felt his face flush pink. “She’s my closest friend.”

“That’s nice,” Potter said sincerely, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Could you perform some basic magic? So, I can see what’s wrong.”

Draco nodded again, his words seeming to fail him, and tried to levitate one of the cushions but could barely get it an inch off the seat. Potter watched curiously.

“Can I look at it?” he asked, gesturing to the wand.

Draco shrugged, handing it to him. “Be my guest.”

After a moment of silence as Harry looked at the wand, Draco said, “you’re acting strange.”

Potter looked up from the wand, placing it on the side before raising an eyebrow at Draco, “you haven’t seen me in almost eight years, what did you expect?”

“Honestly, I expected you to hex me on sight, or punch me,” Draco said, rubbing his neck.

Potter grinned, “would it make you feel better if I said I considered it?”

“Probably would,” Draco said, trying not to smile at the comment.

Potter stared at Draco, in curiosity or disgust, he couldn’t tell, but he tried not to blush as he felt the raven-haired man bore holes in the side of his skull with his eyes.

“Why didn’t you?” Draco asked, confused as to Potter’s pleasantries. He had fully expected to have to try multiple times before Potter looked at the wand, or at the very least, have Potter be hostile towards him. This just felt, too nice. “Don’t you hate me?”

“Why would I _hate_ you?” Potter asked, not removing his eyes from Draco.

“Why _wouldn’t_ you, I was awful,” Draco replied, as if trying to convince Potter of his misdeeds.

Potter chuckled, “you were definitely a complete prat but that was years ago.”

“I’m also a Death Eater,” said Draco, somewhat trying to get Potter to hate him. He’d feel less confused if Potter yelled at him or told him to fuck off.

“ _Former_ Death Eater,” Potter said, picking the wand back up. “How long has it been acting up?”

Draco blinked, “Since the end of March, I think. Look Potter, I don’t quite think you understand what I’m –“

“And have you ever had any issues before?” Potter asked, clearly electing to ignore Draco’s other comments.

“Besides you being able to use it, no, none,” he said, turning his head to glance out the window. “You’re not going to listen to anything else I say, are you?”

Potter smirked and answered his question, “have you ever owned any other wands?”

Draco sighed, deciding to give up on understanding why Potter was acting as he was. “No, a wizard is only supposed to own one wand for the duration of their life.” He looked back at Potter, who now seemed to be performing some spells over his wand. “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Draco could have sworn he saw Potter’s smile widen at that before he shook his head. “Who in Merlin’s name told you you’ll only ever own one wand?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed as Draco looked back out the window to avoid eye contact.

“It’s common knowledge isn’t it,” Draco said with a shrug.

Potter sighed and shook his head. “I’m going to personally _kill_ whoever said that, it makes my life so much harder,” he muttered, making Draco smile. This was the Potter he remembered. “Right, well I might as well explain it to you.” He gave Draco back his wand and gestured for Draco to take a seat next to him on the window seat.

“Is there anything wrong with my wand?” Draco asked, wondering what Potter felt the need to explain.

“No, nothing is wrong with your wand,” said Potter, fidgeting with some of the pillows.

Draco felt his heart sink. “So, it’s me then,” he muttered to himself, sinking into the pillows.

“No, it’s not you either,” he assured before removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Merlin, _this_ is why I hate that people think you’ll only have one wand,” he muttered, flicking his wand to chance to open sign to closed. “This might take a minute,” he said when Draco glanced at the sign in confusion. “You know how the wand chooses the wizard yeah?” he asked. Draco nodded, remembering being told so when he first got his wand. “Right, so, the wand can also decide it’s no longer the wand you need.”

Draco nodded again. It made sense of course.

“It all depends on what the wand’s made of,” said Potter. “Dragon Heartstring cores are the ficklest with their owners. Wands with Dragon Heartstring cores choose people based off their values and beliefs but as soon as these change, the wand no longer has a connection to the owner,” Potter explained. “Phoenix Feathers are more flexible. They flow with the ‘rebirth’ of their owners,” Draco rolled his eyes at Potter’s lame pun with a small smile. “But, changing too quickly can cause the wands to fall out of sync with their owners. Now, Unicorn Hair,” Potter made a point to look at Draco, knowing that his wand’s core was Unicorn Hair. “They’re the most loyal. Ollivander never had anyone need to exchange their wand if it had unicorn hair.” Potter looked lost in thought again.

Draco sighed, feeling even worse than before. “So why can’t I use it?”

Potter grinned, “Well, your wand is made of hawthorn wood, which is very contradicting.”

Draco gave him a sideways look to which Potter rolled his eyes.

“It’s great for healing but also curses,” he elaborated. “And Unicorn Hair cores can disintegrate if they are forced to do any form of darker magic. Basically, your wand shouldn’t exist.”

Draco sat silently, unsure of what to say. “Still doesn’t explain why I can’t perform magic with it Potter, it’s been fine before,” he sighed.

Potter glanced sheepishly at Draco before saying, “I might be able to explain it, but just don’t hex me if it gets personal alright?” he warned.

“Even if I wanted to Potter I can’t. For multiple different reasons,” he said, causing Potter to raise an eyebrow.

“Alright,” he said, sitting up on the seat. “So, your wand suggests that, in the past, it looked to others like you had the capability to perform dark magic, but internally, you’d never be able to live with yourself if you did.” Draco was shocked at how accurate that was. “There was a time you had to pick between destruction and creation, and you didn’t know what to believe.” Draco opened his mouth to ask how this related to it not working. “If it doesn’t work for you anymore, it means you’re less unsure about yourself and you picked your path.”

Draco felt extremely vulnerable and uncomfortable. “Oh,” was all he managed to say.

Potter shifted awkwardly. “I said it would get personal.”

“It’s alright,” Draco said. “Explains why it stopped working about a month ago actually.”

Potter tilted his head slightly, making Draco smile.

“I started studying for my Healer exams,” said Draco with a shrug.

Potter grinned, “I heard you were studying to become a healer.”

“You heard?” Draco asked, confused as to how.

Potter blushed. “Ah yeah, well, I hear things. You know with ‘Mione being the minister and all.” He spoke rapidly, rubbing the back of his neck and Draco smirked.

“Sure Potter, sure,” he said, amused.

Potter coughed. “So, you want to try and find a new wand? It might take a while, usually I ask some questions first to see if I can figure out what wand someone needs.”

Draco glanced at his watch. “Shit, this took longer than I thought, Mother is going to kill me,” he muttered, earning an incredulous look from Potter. “I told her I’d pick up my son at 4,” he explained, only deepening Potters incredulous look.

“You have a son?” Potter asked.

Draco nodded, “Don’t sound so shocked Potter.”

“A lot happens in eight years,” Potter said, expressionless.

“It does,” Draco replied.

“You can use the floo in the back if you want,” Potter offered.

“There actually _is_ a back to this place?” Draco asked, making Potter chuckle.

“Do you want to use it or not?” Potter asked, standing up.

“Lead the way,” Draco said, standing to join him.

It turned out that the entrance to the back of the shop was just a seemingly random door in between trees. The back room was filled with boxes of all different sizes and a workbench. To the right-hand side was a fireplace.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Potter asked as he opened the jars on top of the fireplace, looking for the floo powder.

Draco shook his head, “the only free time I have tomorrow is during lunch.”

Potter nodded as he found the floo powder, handing it out to Draco who took a handful.

Draco suddenly had an idea he was sure he’d regret. “You said you need to ask some questions before hand?”

Potter nodded, “I like to know my customers to make sure they get the right wand.”

“Could these questions be asked over tea?” he asked, watching Potter grin at the realisation.

“Are you asking me out for lunch Malfoy?” he asked with a sly grin as Draco rolled his eyes.

“Regretfully, yes I am.” Draco refused to look at the amusement on Potter’s face. “For professional reasons of course, I desperately need a wand if I’m to pass,” he clarified.

“Sure Malfoy, you tell yourself that.” Potter smirked at the blond who refused to admit he wanted to see more of Potter.

“I’ll owl you where and when if that’s alright?” Draco said, ignoring the blush creeping onto his face.

“Sure,” Potter smiled. “It was good to see you Draco, I haven’t seen much of anybody I know besides the Weasley’s for a long time.”

Draco knew his face must have looked a picture because Potter laughed at his expression. He had called him Draco.

“I know the felling. It was good to see you Pott – _er_ – Harry.” Draco said with a small smile before flooing over to his mother’s place.

\-----

“You did _what_?” Pansy asked as Draco ordered some tea.

“I told asked him to meet me here for lunch – oh don’t look at me like that Pansy, _you’re_ the one who forced me to see him to begin with,” Draco said, rolling his eyes at her theatrics.

“That didn’t mean ask him out on a lunch date,” she sighed. “Merlin Draco.”

“It’s not a date,” he hissed. “It’s professional. I need a wand if I want to pass my exams so the sooner I get one, the better.”

"Sure, and you haven’t had a crush on him since 4th year,” Pansy deadpanned.

“Used to Pansy, it’s been eight years.” Draco knew meeting at this specific café was a bad idea but he didn’t know many Muggle businesses and was certain Potter would not appreciate being seen with him in the Wizarding world

“You tell yourself that,” she said, turning to another customer after she passed him his tea, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

He had arrived early, mainly because if he spent another second staring at his notes, he would have bashed his head against a wall.

Sipping his tea, he wondered what his mother was doing right now with Scorpius. He had decided that whilst he was revising, it would be best if Scorpius spent the time with Narcissa during the day. Scorpius had told him all about how yesterday she let him hover around on a broom (much to Draco’s disapproval) and how he had helped her in the garden. He hoped that if he passed these exams, he’d be able to spend more time with Scorpius as he spent too much of his time studying.

Lost in his thoughts, he only noticed Harry enter the café when Pansy coughed, getting his attention.

“Harry!” he exclaimed, seeing Pansy face palm in he corner of his eye.

Harry, however, did not seem to notice the abnormal volume at which Draco just spoke and waved at Draco. “Hello, hope I’m not late,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not at all,” he said, ignoring Pansy who was smirking in his direction. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble to get here, but I thought if we did this now, then it would be easier tomorrow.” Draco resisted the urge to fidget in his seat. “Tea?” he asked, offering Harry the teapot.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, thanks and doing this does give me more time for customers,” he said, sipping his tea. “So, you have a son?” Harry asked, leaning into his seat.

Draco smiled, feeling a little calmer as he thought of his son. “His name is Scorpius.”

“Keeping up the Black traditions then?” Harry grinned.

Draco chuckled, “of course.”

“How old is he?” Harry asked, adding another spoonful of sugar to his tea.

“He’s six years old,” Draco said, before adding. “Although he’s six and a half if you ask him,” he chuckled, remembering the look of offense on Scorpius’ face when his dad said he was only six years old.

“Teddy’s the same,” Harry said. “He constantly reminds you that he’s almost nine.”

“Andromeda’s grandson?” asked Draco, watching as Harry nodded with a grin.

He rooted through his pocket, finding a photo. “I’m _technically_ his legal guardian, since Andromeda decided she’s too old to raise a child.” Draco watched as in the photo, the boy’s hair went from honey blond to bubblegum pink. He felt bad that he didn’t carry any photos of Scorpius around. “I tried to tell her she wasn’t, but she insisted I cared for him. I’m glad I said yes.” Harry smiled at the photo before he put it back in his pocket.

“I’ve never actually seen a photo of him before,” Draco mentioned, and realisation spread across Harry’s face.

“You’re cousins, aren’t you?” he asked, as if he should have remembered sooner.

Draco shrugged. “Not that directly but Andromeda is my Aunt which makes him my second cousin? I’m not too sure.”

“You could meet him you know,” Harry said, quickly adding, “if you want to. He is your family.”

Looking at Harry to see if he were being serious, Draco wondered whether that would be a good idea. “I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything -“

“You wouldn’t be,” Harry interrupted. “It’s mainly just me and Teddy anyway.”

Trying his best not to seem confused, he slowly nodded. “I think Scorpius would like that,” he replied, knowing that it would be good for Scorpius to be around someone of a similar age.

After taking another sip of tea, Harry asked, “so are you married?”

Draco took a deep breath before he replied. “I used to be.”

Harry’s demeanour changed, aware of the two meanings that phrase has in this context.

With a sigh, Draco decided to be blunt with it. “She died five years ago.”

Harry’s eyes widened and it looked as if he had just had all the air sucked out of him. “Shit, I’m sorr-“

“ _Please_ don’t apologise. Whilst I appreciate the thought, it’s not your fault.” Draco placed his teacup down on the table. “I’ve had my time to grieve, I’d rather move on and remember her in how I raise my son,” he said, looking into Harry’s eyes, expecting to see pity but he see’s something else. It seems like admiration, but Draco shakes the thought. “Anyway, what about you? Are you still seeing the Weasley?” he asked, curious. Harry was somehow very good at keeping his love life out of the papers.

“Merlin no,” Harry crinkled his nose, shaking his head.

Draco tried not to laugh at the reaction. “That bad huh?”

Panic entered Harry’s eyes as he shook his head again, “no, no, she’s lovely but she’s like a sister so it’s strange to think about.”

Forgetting about his tea for a moment, Draco said, “no one else then?”

Harry laughed, making Draco’s stomach flip. It was a soft laugh, not like the one’s he had heard from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the kind of laugh only ever really heard by friends. “I’m single if that’s what you’re asking,” he grinned as Draco’s ears turned pink.

“That was not at all what I was asking Potter,” he replied, suddenly very interesting in his forgotten teacup.

Harry laughed again. “Sure Draco, I believe you.” He poured himself another cup of tea and added five teaspoons of sugar.

“Merlin Harry, I thought I had a sweet tooth,” he smirked at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushed and grinned, “well, it tastes better this way.”

“I have to disagree,” Draco said.

“Suit yourself, but you’re missing out,” Harry shrugged as he took a sip of what Draco could only assume was sugar water by this point. “You said you had Healer exams coming up?”

Draco nodded, stirring the milk into his tea. “They start next week, I’ll be glad when they’re finished,” Draco sighed.

“Tiring?” Harry chuckled.

“Very much so, yes,” Draco said with a small smile. “But I’m happy I can take them.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at this.

“I’m a Dea – _former_ – Death Eater. No one was exactly eager to let me join,” Draco spoke as if this were a reasonable response but by Harry’s expression, he could tell he thought otherwise but was wondering whether to say anything.

Seeming to decide that changing the topic of conversation was the best course of action, Harry asked, “have you thought about your future plans after you become a Healer?”

Draco thought for a moment. He had briefly wondered what his life would be like when he became a Healer, but he hadn’t gone into great detail. “I’m going to spend more time with Scorpius, and probably my mother. I want him to know that in my life, he always comes first,” he said slowly, not sure if he should go into much more detail.

“I can tell you really love him,” Harry smiled. Draco thought for a moment this meant Harry assumed he wouldn’t have loved his own son, but upon looking at Harry’s face, he can tell that’s not what Harry meant at all.

“I want him to have the childhood I wish I did, and not to have the same beliefs I used to.” Draco shuddered at the thought of who he used to be and what he used to believe. “I’d do anything to give him that.”

Harry smiled, seeming to be lost in thought again.

"I think I actually have an idea of what wand would suit you,” he said, making Draco raise an eyebrow.

“Really? We’ve barely spoken for twenty minutes,” Draco noted.

“Some people are easier to read,” Harry shrugged. “I’m glad though because I am starving, and I can’t eat and interview.”

The two spent another hour together in the café, neither noticing Pansy’s bemused glances at them. After they ate, they began to talk about everything the other didn’t know. Harry explained how he ended up being Ollivander’s apprentice and what it was like to raise Teddy whilst Draco talked about his life post war and raising Scorpius. They exchanged parenting tips and went into extensive detail about the annoyances of single parenting. The two made each other laugh without really trying, lighting up the café with smiles and warm feelings and once they began to feel more comfortable around each other, they began to return to old habits.

“Honestly, Potter, _how_ can you be that dense?” Draco said, stifling a laugh.

“Oh sod off you prat, I was _twelve_!” Harry bit his lip, trying not to grin. “It seemed logical at the time,” he muttered.

“I can’t believe the _Chosen One_ , the _Saviour_ , flew to Hogwarts in a _car_ , instead of sending an owl,” Draco chuckled, despite trying not to.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. “It was because Dobby sealed the gateway and, well, at the time, he was _your_ house elf.”

Draco’s face went pink when he remembered that detail, making Harry raise an eyebrow. “I – er – I’m the one who told him to warn you actually, I didn’t know he’d go quite that far though.”

Harry stared at him, mouth ajar. “And here you are saying _I_ made dumb decisions as a twelve-year-old,” he laughed, making Draco blush darker.

“I only told him to _warn_ you,” he groaned. “If I’d have known he’d take it as far as he did, I’d have just sent a letter.”

Harry nodded. “Seems like it would have been easier, although, I’d have taken that less serious than Dobby.”

“I wouldn’t hold it against you to be honest.”

Draco saw Harry glance at his wristwatch and his face fell, but Draco was sure he was seeing things. “I should get back to the shop.”

Nodding, Draco said, “I should get going too.”

“We should do this again,” Harry said with a warmth in his smile.

Draco looked taken back. “You’d want to?”

“Why wouldn’t I? And don’t say what you’re going to say,” Harry added, seeing Draco open his mouth. “You’re easy to talk to and I like talking to you.”

Draco wanted to respond to that but all he could do was nod and add a quick, “me too.”

“See you tomorrow.” Harry waved as he walked away, and Draco waved back.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Draco returned, watching Harry roll his eyes. Before he left, Draco could have sworn he saw Harry blush.

\-----

With Scorpius on his shoulders, Draco made his way through the crowded Diagon Alley. Scorpius was talking about what he read about dragons at his grandmothers and Draco couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in his son’s voice as he spoke.

“Did you know they can breathe fire over _200 feet_?” Scorpius said, leaning forwards on his dad’s shoulders to see his reaction.

“ _Really_?” Draco asked, pretending to be shocked. Of course, he already knew this information, but he wanted to make his son believe he didn’t. “And you learnt all of this yesterday?”

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically as they approached Harry’s shop. “Yep, Nana let me read some books on them,” he said proudly.

“It’s good to know we have a dragon expert if we ever need one,” Draco said, earning a wide grin from Scorpius.

“And 200 feet is like,” he paused, thinking. “That’s like miles and miles and _miles_!” he exclaimed, making Draco chuckle.

“I don’t quite think it’s that far, ma petite étoile but I’m sure you’re close,” he said, lifting Scorpius off his shoulder’s so they could enter the shop.

“It’s still – still, une très, très longue distance,” Scorpius nodded, grabbing Draco’s hand as they opened the door and the bell dinged.

“En effet ça l’est,” Draco said, smiling as Scorpius slipped into French.

Despite having already been in the shop once, Draco was still amazed by the forest. He saw Scorpius’ eyes widen as he looked around the shop in wonder before pulling on Draco’s sleeve to get his attention. Draco looked at his son curiously, who was now gesturing for him to get closer, so Draco knelt down beside him. Scorpius cupped his hands over Draco’s ear and whispered, “why are there trees in here?”

Draco smiled. “You know, I don’t actually know. Why don’t you ask Mr Potter when he appears?” he whispered back, booping Scorpius’ nose who giggled and nodded.

As if being summoned, Harry stumbled, again, out of the forest and Scorpius looked at his dad to ask if this was Mr Potter. Draco nodded in reply, standing up to say hello as Scorpius scrunched his face slightly in thought, as if trying to figure out how to ask about the forest.

“Do you _always_ stumble out of there Potter?” Draco asked with a smirk and Harry chuckled at the comment.

“Pretty much,” he grinned. “And is this your son?” he asked, noticing the smaller Malfoy who waved excitedly.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought him along, my mother only just told me she couldn’t take him today,” Draco replied.

“Of course not!” Harry grinned.

“Hello Mr Potter, I’m Scorpius and I’m six and a half years old,” he said, sticking his hand out for a handshake, as he’d seen Draco do when meeting new people.  
Harry smiled, kneeling down to accepting Scorpius’ handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Scorpius, and you can call me Harry,” he grinned, looking up at Draco. “Same goes to you too by the way,” Harry said, making Draco shrug with a smile.

"Old habits die hard," he smirked.

Scorpius looked back at Draco, then back at Harry. “Why are there trees in your shop?” he asked, making Harry smile.

“I’m glad you asked Scorpius,” Harry said, enthusiastically clapping his hands together, making Scorpius stare at Harry, intrigued as to the answer. “You see, if I grow my own trees, then it’s easier to get wood for my wands,” he explained, Scorpius nodding long with every word. “Plus, it’s nicer than a regular shop, right?” he grinned, and Scorpius grinned back, turning to Draco, who was watching this exchange with a small smile.

“Daddy, isn’t that cool!” Scoripus said, bouncing up and down with glee.

Draco nodded and smiled lovingly at Scorpius. “It is quite something,” he replied with a smirk, noticing Harry blush, slightly embarrassed. Scorpius sat on the window seat and Draco handed him a book to keep him occupied whilst he tried out wands. “Do you have time for us right now or -?”

“Yeah sure,” Harry interrupted, still blushing from the compliment on his shop. “I’ll be back in a moment,” he said, dashing back into the trees and disappearing from sight. Draco bit back a laugh at Harry’s behaviour.

Whilst he waited for Harry to reappear, he sat Scorpius on his lap, who would occasionally ask him what certain words meant.

“Daddy, what does this word say?” he asked, pointing at his book.

Draco leaned over and read the passage. “It says ‘ _adoration_ ’ ma petite étoile,” he said, and when Scorpius still looked confused, he added, “which means deep love and respect.”

  
Scorpius mouthed an ‘oh’, turning back to his book. “Like how I feel for you,” he said, making Draco’s heart swell.

“And I you mon petitou.” Draco hugged Scorpius who snuggled closer to his dad.

After a few moments of silence, Scorpius said, “I like Harry, he’s nice.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. Scorpius usually took a while to warm up to people. He would ask them questions and was an excitable child, but it took a while for him to like them or trust them. Sadly, he had become aware of the snide comments some would make at his dad which made him rather wary of strangers.

“Do you like him Daddy?” Scorpius asked.

Draco thought for a moment – it was a complicated question. He used to, and he used to hate Harry for that exact reason. His laugh, his wit, his smile, his eyes, everything about him used to make Draco confused. Until he left Hogwarts and met Astoria, someone who loved him back, faults and all, and he forgot all about Harry. It was only when Scorpius asked this question however, it made him realise something. “You know what Scorpius, I think I do,” he replied, suddenly unsure of what to think.

Harry reappeared a moment later, this time not stumbling over the roots of the trees. He was holding 4 boxes, each the same and Draco thought for a second, he saw Harry look confused but when he blinked, Harry was smiling again.

“I found them,” Harry said, sounding out of breath.

Draco lifted Scorpius off his lap and sat him back down on the window seat. “So, which one will I be trying first?” he asked with a small smirk as Harry fumbled to open the box.

“Rose Bud, eleven inches, unicorn hair,” he said, passing the wand to Draco and as soon as Draco held the wand, it jerked out his hand and back into the box, stunning both of the men. “That’s an _unusual_ reaction,” muttered Harry, who chuckled afterwards.

“Perhaps it’s bad craftsmanship,” Draco teased with a sly smile as Harry glared back playfully.

“Do you want a wand or not you prat?” Harry said, rolling his eyes with a smile. He opened up another box and passed the wand to Draco. “Elms wood, thirteen and a half inches, dragon heart string.” Draco held it lightly this time, not wanting splinters in his hand. Nothing happened.

“I guess that’s a no too?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded, “Unless you don’t want to perform magic?”

Draco shot Harry a look, making him chuckle. “Of course I want to perform magic Potter, that’s why I’m here.”

“This one might be better,” Harry said, passing him another wand. “Willow, 10 inches, Phoenix feather.”

Draco felt a tingle in his arm and snap his head up to meet Harry’s. Harry met his eyes for a moment before sighing. “No, not that one either.”

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t question why – Harry knew a lot more on the subject than Draco did, obviously.

“I really hope this one is it,” Harry said, passing over another wand to Draco. “This one is Pine wood and Phoenix feather.”

As soon as Draco held the wand, he felt a wave of magic hit him, almost knocking him over. He turned the wand over in his hand and didn’t notice anything unusual until he heard Scoripus.

“You’re glowing!” he exclaimed, his book no longer more interesting than what was happening. “Like those Muggle street lights!” he added, making both Draco and Harry chuckle.

“I think we’ve found your wand,” Harry said, amused.

Draco rolled his eyes before turning to his son. “It’s because I’m a star mon petitou,” he replied, causing Harry to laugh that soft laugh again. Scorpius clapped his hands together.

“Does that mean I’ll get to glow too,” he asked his eyes full of hope.

“Of course, you’re my little star aren’t you?” Draco laughed as Scorpius squealed in glee.

“Ta petite étoile,” Scorpius added, heading back to the window seat, repeating the French nickname to himself.

Harry watched the two interact with a small smile. “So that’s what that means,” he said, after a moment of realisation.

Draco nodded, before having a moment of his own realisation. “I haven’t called him that around you, have I?” he asked with his eyebrows raised, a small smile on his lips.

Harry blushed, stumbling for a reply. “I – well, you see – I _may_ have – so I – you like me then?” he said, and Draco chuckled.

“I can tolerate you more than others Potter,” he said, making the other blush. “Also, you were eaves dropping?” he said, raising an eyebrow as Harry once again tried to justify himself.

Draco thought it was cute.

“Not on purpose!” he insisted, rubbing the back of his neck. Draco laughed, not noticing he had leaned closer to Harry. “If it makes you feel better, I tolerate you more than others too,” he joked, cracking an embarrassed smile.

“Good to know,” Draco said dryly with a smile. “How much for the wand?” he asked, reaching into his pockets.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s an exchange,” said Harry, as if taking any money would be counted as stealing.

Draco sighed and pulled out some Galleons anyway. “This should be enough.”

“Malfoy, I’m serious, you don’t need to pay,” Harry said, refusing to take the money as Draco offered it.

“Well, I’m going to pay you somehow Harry,” Draco protested.

Harry thought for a moment as Draco looked at his expression, confused. Harry took a deep breath and said, “how about dinner?” he asked, looking up at Draco’s face for a reaction.

Draco stood frozen. “Dinner?”

“Yeah you know, that meal you have in the evening, usually after lunch,” Harry joked, talking rapidly and making Draco roll his eyes.

“I know what dinner is you prat, I just meant,” he paused. “Are you asking me on a date?” he asked, partially wanting to tease him but also curious at to if he had misread the conversation.

When Harry nodded, Draco felt his heart skip a beat as his face went pink. “It was stupid, actually, nevermi-“

“Yes,” Draco interrupted. Harry’s head snapped up to meet Draco’s eyes. “But after my exams if that’s alright.”

“I can wait,” Harry said, smiling. “By the way, do you want to know what your new wand symbolises?” he asked, and Draco nodded, although apprehensively.

“I can’t deny I’m curious,” he chuckled, and Harry’s face lit up.

“It’s kinda funny that it’s made of pine wood actually,” he said. “Pine trees symbolise reaching for the stars,” he grinned as Draco looked at him with scepticism.

“You’re making that up,” Draco said.

Harry shook his head with a laugh. “I’m not, I promise. It’s also said that they teach you to repent and forgive whilst helping you deal with your guilt and represent rebirth, like a Phoenix,” he said, as Draco stood, feeling as if someone was describing who he was and wanted to be. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss Harry or run right out the door.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, unable to stop himself. He saw a blush creep across Harry’s face. “I’m sorry, that was inapprop-“

He was interrupted by Harry placing his hands-on Draco’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. It was gentle. Possibly because Scorpius was behind them, possibly because neither knew exactly how the other would react. It was short but Draco felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip, and his magic explode within like a firework. When they pulled away, both of them were blushing hard and neither knew of anything more to say.

“So we just,” Harry began.

“Yeah,” Draco said.

“And it was,”

“The time of your life, the best kiss you’ve ever had?” Draco supplied with an amused glint in his eye.

“I was going to say it was good but I guess that works too,” Harry teased making Draco gasp.

“Absolute blasphemy Potter, it’s a privilege for anyone to get that close to me,” Draco scoffed, lifting his chin up.

Harry laughed, kissing Draco on the cheek and making his cheeks go rosy. “Let me know when you’re free ok?”

“Git,” he muttered. “But I will,” Draco said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile.

“You like me Draco, you can’t deny that,” Harry teased.

“Did I say that?” Draco asked, feigning innocence. “I seem to remember I said I tolerated you.”

Harry wagged a finger in his direction. “More than others, don’t forget that part,” he said, his grin infectious.

Draco shook his head in amused disbelief and pocketed his new wand.

With a little more ‘ _subtle_ ’ flirting, Harry packaged up Draco’s old wand. Draco was slightly sad to see it go, it had been his wand since he was eleven after all, but he was glad to be in a new chapter of his life; a life of healing; a life of hope.

“Bye-bye Harry, it was nice to meet you!” Scorpius said cheerfully with a wave, holding his dad’s hand as they got ready to leave the shop.

“It was nice meeting you too Scorpius,” Harry said, ruffling his hair and making Scorpius giggle. “And I’ll see you soon,” he said, looking at Draco with a small smile.

“Don’t miss me too much Potter,” Draco replied with a playful smirk as they walked out the door.

Diagon Alley was less crowded than it once had been, but Draco could see that Scorpius still wanted to be on his shoulders and it was difficult to resist his son’s pleading expression. As they walked back up to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco realised he would have to tell Pansy that she was right – a conversation he wasn’t looking forward too.

Once they apparated back to the Malfoy apartment, Scorpius looked sad, as if he’d made a friend he would never see again. “Daddy, will we see Harry again? I liked him,” he asked, stifling a yawn as they cuddled on the sofa.

“I like him too ma petite étoile,” he said, playing with Scorpius’ hair to soothe him. “And I hope we get to see Harry a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations:
> 
> ma petite étoile - my little star  
> En effet ça l’est - indeed it is  
> mon petitou - my little everything/ my little one  
> Ta petite étoile - your little star


End file.
